


Retribution

by the_freak_is_unleashed



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_freak_is_unleashed/pseuds/the_freak_is_unleashed
Summary: Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and let me know what you think!:)





	1. Chapter 1

Retribution 

Chapter 1

Joan stood staring at the corpse in front of her, bile rising in her throat, her hands trembled. How had she let this happen? How could she allow, Bea Smith to win? “Fuck! You did this!” she barked at Vera. “You couldn’t stand the thought of loosing the governorship to me could you? This death is on your hands, Vera and so help me if I go back inside for this you will be in the next fucking cell!” Vera stared at Joan then back down to Bea “please, please don’t do this to me. Come on, Bea breathe!” 

 

“Joan Ferguson you are under arrest for the murder of, Bea Smith.” Joan didn’t hear the rest of what the officer was saying. All she could hear now was her heart beat it was like she could feel the blood getting pushed through her body. “You should have known better, Joan. I taught you better than this it astounds me every single time you make a mistake. Did you learn nothing from me? Why do have to be a constant disappointment?” Her father went on and on in her ear. She couldn’t let anyone know he was back. Not after what happened the last time. She couldn’t and wouldn’t go back there! She could still taste his spit in her mouth, his hot breath on her neck, the pain as he thrust inside her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 

 

“Joan. What happened, Joan?” Her lawyer sat at the table in front of her. Dark eyes glared at him and with a calmness that she knew she now needed if she had any chance of getting out of this mess she began to speak. “I was leaving the prison. I knew something was odd because the guard didn’t take me out the way that prisoners are usually escorted from the premises. I assumed this was because Ms Bennett didn’t want me to leave and pass all the prisoners on my way out however, it seems that she had an quite another agenda. She must have let, Bea Smith out of the prison. All I know is that I was leaving and Bea Smith attempted to attack me with a screwdriver. She came running towards me so I used my training to disarm her. I assumed that was the end of the matter and that, Bea would scuttle back into the prison. She didn’t. She ran at me and impaled herself on the screwdriver. She kept ramming it into her gut. You have to question Vera Bennett! You need to get me out of this now!”

 

The van was pulling into Wentworth Correctional centre. The governor and deputy were stood waiting for the new inmates in the dark they quickly glanced at each other nervously. “You ready for this? It’s going to be a fucking nightmare! I can’t understand how the fuck this can happen?” The governor quickly stroked the deputies fingers. “We can do this. We need to make sure she never finds out about us though. We both know that if Joan Ferguson discovers our relationship that she will manipulate and destroy it.” Before the deputy could answer the van stopped in front of them. 

 

The doors opened and Joan’s long legs stepped out of the van, she turned and smirked when she saw the two who stood waiting to collect her. Behind her two petite legs tried to climb out of the van as elegantly as the woman in front of her did. It didn’t work and she almost landed face first on the concrete however the governor saw what was happening and caught her. “You okay, Vera?” Big eyes and burning cheeks stared back and she whispered “I’m fine, thank you, Jake.” “It’s governor Stewart.” Jake quickly let go and looked at his deputy. “Miss Miles can you take Bennett with you for processing I’ll take Ferguson.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They arrived at the strip search room. “You can go I’ll deal with Ferguson” The female guard looked at the governor momentarily then she moved her gaze to Joan, smirked, nodded her head then walked away. 

“Remove your clothes and place them in the basket.” Joan slowly removed her clothes, folding each one carefully before placing them down. She stood naked in front of Jake. “I know what you are doing Jake.” “It’s fucking governor to you Ferguson!” Joan smiled at the sharp response thrown at her. “You will never be governor of my prison Jake and if you think for one second that I will fall prey to your silly little power games you’re very much mistaken. I own you now and I have a few demands that I expect you to fully comply with.” The governor moved swiftly and grabbed Joan by the throat. “Listen to me you great long streak of piss. I own you! You are in my fucking prison and I’ll make sure the women give you what you deserve! You have nothing on me, Joan. As soon as you were arrested I made sure I cleaned our business up. You have fuck all to keep me as your puppet!” Raising her hand Joan grabbed Jake in a vice like grip by testicles and with a total calmness that sent shivers down the weak mans spine she whispered in his ear “Oh but you’re wrong. You see I had an acquaintance at the station I was sent to and it just so happened that he owed me. So while you were busy attempting to clear your tracks and claim my job, Mr Stewart I made sure I got statements from the men who you were selling drugs from my prison for. I also retrieved the CCTV from a factory which just so happened to point to where you had the unfortunate incident with, Nils Jesper. Funny I must have forgotten to inform you about that when I gave you the instructions. So, Jake. You own nothing! You don’t even own, Vera anymore and my goodness that woman is easy to own. Now I assume you’ll be wanting my demands?” Joan released her grip and the pathetic man fell into a heap on the floor, clutching his tender groin he raised his head and nodded.

Vera felt her cheeks flush as Miles’s eyes went up and down her petite body. “ I know this is protocol but you know I would never bring anything into this prison. Lynda please...” “Bend over and part your cheeks, Bennett.” Vera did as she was told all the while she felt shamed and once again the tears began to flow. Why did she listen to, Bea? But more importantly why did she ever think she could be like, Joan Ferguson? Joan Ferguson could do this. She had the control and determination to not let Wentworth beat her, Vera didn’t. Maybe the inmates would take it easy on her? She was a fair governor after all. This thought eased her. It would be ok. The inmates will not do to her what they did to, Joan. Vera was going to be safe...

Joan dressed while Jake composed himself. “First of all I want a meeting with, Kaz Proctor, then I want what I started on, Allie Novak finishing. I’ll let you decide how that is done but however it is done it must be done quickly before she gains the ability to speak. And the last thing for now is, Vera...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and let me know what you think!:)


End file.
